


Molten Gold

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Be gentle, Human!Hajime, Human!Karasuno, Human!Kenjirou, M/M, Satori came during middle school to their group while iwa chan came with tooru, Shouyou used to have a crush on Eita in middle school till when he got a boyfriend (Tooru), Vampire!Shiratorizawa except Shiraboo and Ushiwaka, Vampire!Tooru, Wolf!Tetsurou, Wolf!Ushiwaka, Yandere!Shirabu, and shirabu is still..., enjiro and Shouyou dated through highschool and the first year of university, first time trying chaptered fics, his love for semi is slightly still there, human!shouyou, i want to keep the attention on KurooHina where the other ships /OiSemi/ have small bits, kuroo ends up enrolling in school because hes possessive of Shouyou, shouyou has a cat named Kenma that can change into a human, spoiler tooru still fucking hates ushiwaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: When a black wolf presented itself in the middle of his backyard, Shouyou jolted up from his resting position into an alert, ready to bolt if needed. The dog is big, Shouyou notes, bigger than the domestic ones he has seen, with long legs and thick (maybe soft?) pure black looking fur with beautiful molten gold eyes. But he is completely bewitched by the wolf that's slowly approaching him.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> vibrates. this is inspired by one of fivehorizons fics again...

Its cold outside, but it doesnt bother Shouyou, instead he grabs his coat and heads outside.

     Shouyou has always loved wild animals, big cats, those small wild cats. He loves the wild dogs also all sorts of them. The coyotes and wolves and foxes, it’s why he moved after Highschool more into the countryside with his handful of friends following closely behind. Between playing professional volleyball between college classes and hanging out with Kenjiro and Eita (how had he somehow ended up friending the cockiest and sternest people on the team, he doesnt know),

            He takes pride in his house and backyard, admiring the deer and other animals that sometime show up in his backyard, some rabbits and deer, chipmunks, all of the sort. Shouyou lays on his back but has a pillow behind his head, letting him still see into the woods and the whispers and soft caresses of the wind.

      So when a black wolf presented itself in the middle of his backyard for the first time, Shouyou jolted up from his resting position into an alert, ready to bolt if needed stae. Crouched but one knee on the ground, the ball of his foot ready to press forward to run. Toned thighs tense and ready.

            The dog is big, Shouyou notes, to big for him to out run and bigger than the domestic ones he has seen. With long legs and thick (maybe soft?) pure black looking fur with beautiful molten gold eyes.

            But he is completely **_bewitched_** by the wolf that's slowly approaching him.

      The dog hesitates and adjusts his body position to a more, less threatening stance, as if he knows the small boy will bolt at any signs of danger. Head lowering a bit, ears back and tail swishing slowly behind him. Molten gold eyes gaze softens at the other as he tries to get close enough that he can drop on his stomach beside of him, his head resting on Shouyou's lap, a soft whine leaving him, hopefully enough to calm the small boy. Shouyou still wants to bolt as it gets closer but he admires the animal instead, watching its shoulders move and it's hips as it walks, the muscles as they shift with the steps he takes. How his paws move ’ _giant_ ’ his mind supplies, and how he moves looks smooth.

       It looks relaxed, Shouyou notes and he is completely relaxed, as much as he wants to deny his state of mind as he follows the dog with his eyes when the animal drops beside of him. The wolf is big, he notes, it could easily overpower him and the wolf is no doubt bigger than him period, it would cover him completely if he tried to lay on him.

      Shouyou's hand unconsciously finds its way into the wolf's fur. "Are you hurt?" No reaction. "Do you need some food?" Again no reaction, why is he waiting for a reaction from a wild animal? "What can you give you to eat?" Nothing, and its starting to annoy him. "We have meat in the freezer." That's what wild animals eat right? He blinks a few times at the shake of the wolfs head. Something to human for a wolf . "You seem awfully human...what can i call you?" He gently strokes the fire. "How about Kuroo, you're a black wolf with molten gold eyes..." He murmurs softly, clearly taken with the animal. "The prettiest wolf i've ever seen." Ah! Shouyou watches as the wolf stares at him with some sort of... happiness? Is that the emotion on the wolf's eyes?

             Shouyou bites his lip. "Kuroo....Kuroo...I can only think of Kuroo..." He mumbles softly, fingers gently stroking the fur, nails lightly scratching the skin and bends down and press a kiss to the head of the wolf, eyes sparkling gently. He knows its stupid, naming a _wolf_ only to most likely never see it again, but Shouyou doesnt mind.

       "But I’m Shouyou! Hinata Shouyou and it's weird...but nice to meet you Kuroo." Shouyou bites his lip softly but he suddenly stops, auburn eyes locked on the forest in front of him, he thinks he sees movement further beyond the trees and he hesitates, tenses. Would the wolf protect him? It seems Kuroo notices his sudden tenseness and looks up at Shouyou before he follows the gingers line of vision, head lifting off his lap as it watches also. "Do you have a pack? Are you alpha? I thought i saw something..." At the slight 'huff' from the wolf Shouyou nods, taking it as a yes. Was is a yes to the pay? Or a yes to also seeing something. _Since when can i_ _speak wolf?_

            Shouyou finds himself staring at the spot he saw the movement. He watches before his eyes watch 'Kuroo' stand up and turn to face him and pushes his wet nose against Shouyou's cheek and neck before pulling back. The movement against his neck caused him to yelp.

_Scenting?_

_Now he smells like a wolf...or a dog_ ... Shouyou blinks a few times and scrunches his nose. _Gross_. He knows everything about these wild animals, that they are supposed to be vicious and will snap or bite your head off. He knows about scenting, that usually the alpha will scent its pack mates to keep rouge alphas away. Was this to protect Shouyou? The ginger blinks a few times as he registers it but when he does, its too late and the black wolf is trotting away.

\-------

The first person Shouyou tells is Kenjiro at lunch, Shouyou is babbling to his friend, words spewing about how 'This wolf came to me! He was so pretty too! I named him Kuroo!' Shouyou smiled widely continuing to talk about the soft black wolf he named Kuroo before a voice quipped in. "Shouyou... you shouldn't let wolves randomly walk up to you and interact with you. They are dangerous. They could bite you or kill you." Shouyou turned his head around, eyes brightening at the sight of the other setter. "Eita!" Shouyou scooted over and let the other sit beside him, pressing his thigh more against Kenjiro's.

            Shouyou fights back to urge to stare at the setter but his eyes betray him and he drinks in the other. Ashen dyed hair that melted into black tips, something Shouyou helped Eita do in high school and a scowl that _never failed_ to soften when he looked at Shouyou, but now they are always softened at the sight of _Oikawa Tooru_ also. Hissing lightly as Shouyou forces himself to turn away when he catches a curious gaze from the elder.

            Let alone the new boyfriend appearing beside him, his lips pressing against Eita’s cheek and he _blushes_ ...Semi Eita actually _blushes_. Shouyou curses softly. He always wanted to make Eita blush, he had a few times. But now, now one look or one touch from _Oikawa Tooru_ and a pink is stained on his cheek. Shouyou's hand resting against Kenjiro's thigh tightens unconsciously, lacing his fingers with one of Kenjiro's hands together as he flashed a soft smile at him, fingers tangling with his tightly. At least Kenjiro knew about it. "Shouyou its not safe you shouldn't let that happen." Eita murmured as he started eating, letting his boyfriend plop down next to him as Kenjiro and Shouyou followed after him, smiling softly.

 

            “Chibi chan it’s nice to see you again!” Shouyou hummed around his mouthful of food as Tooru speaks, half ignoring him but he isnt able to open his mouth fast enough before Kenjiro is sending a famous glare towards the brunette. “Shouyou doesnt like being called that Oikawa san.” Shouyou hides a snort, making it a cough as he squeezes the others hand softly. “Mou...It seems like i hit a sensitive spot for Shira chan…” Shouyou keeps his grip on the others hand tigthly. "And i dont like that nickname." Before he finished his food and sat up straight in his spot. Kenjirou growls low in his throat and Shouyou decieds to speak up before they...Kenjirou...ends up strangling the other. "I've realised both my friends are setters..." Tooru also.

            Yes Shouyou think Tooru is quite attractive too. Chocolate brown hair with identical eyes, a smile (Fake most of the time) that makes his fangirls scream, a pretty face, funny and Shouyou twitches.

(He's fake as fuck and Shouyou just wants to protect his friend (and crush), but the look Tooru gives him is nothing less then _love struck_.

            Shouyou really...really really hates it.

            It seems Shouyou surrounds himself with setters. Well there was that one middle blocker and wing spiker- His eyes light up. “Iwaizumi san! Tori!” He almost shrieks as he releases himself from the grip of Kenjirou to tackle the red head to the ground, giggles crash together from the excitement of them colliding, Shouyou’s high pitched and decorating high on the walls while Satori’s was covering the rest of the walls. Bright pink cheeks pressed against each others as they came down from giggling. Giving a nod to the raven.

He likes Hajime more then Tooru and he cant understand how he has dealt with him for so long. He'll make sure later to ask.

He gets up, helping the taller up as he nods. "You guys should come over and stay after practice! Like old times! Like in middle school! We can all sleep together in the living room, turn on TV and watch movies..." _Where Oikawa Tooru wasnt in the picture_ . When _Oikawa Tooru_ hadnt appeared and ruined everything. Shouyou tugs the other to the table and sits back in spot, between Satori and Kenjirou instead of Eita. He laces his fingers with Kenjiro's and grins, smiling at the soft squeeze he gets back and the pressure on his side from the others body.

  
       He smiles at the nod on his shoulder from the setter. Shirabu Kenjiro would do anything for Shouyou, anything. If Shouyou did something stupid Kenjiro was right there. No matter what, thats how deep the setter was for the orange haired boy.

       Eita knew it was wrong, how deeply in love Kenjirou was with the ginger. "Ken is coming!" Shouyou lights up from the agreement cheers from the blocker on his left. “Even Tori is coming! It will be just like middle school! Please Eita…” He whined a bit, the feeling of hope fluttering in his chest and shimmering in his eyes. "Please Eita! Just like middle school!" He pushed his lower lip out into a pout. His lips stretched into a bright grin when the other setter gave his own confirmation. “But Oikawa san cant come! No boyfriends aloud...just like middle school...” Shouyou stretched a bit, holding back a frown and avoiding eye contact, clenching his fist from the blush on Eita’s face, but that didnt keep Kenjiro from snickering and earning himself a smack to the back of his head. He licks his lips from the confused looks he gets from Tooru and Hajime. "Sorry..."

Shouyou still keeping their interlocked fingers together as he tugged the other along. "Kenjiro. We have to go to practice. Tori can you come block some of my spikes?" He mumbled, wiggling his fingers out from the brunette's grip. "I'll sleep next to you when we get back to my house." Maybe he could introduce Kuroo to them? Is that weird? Introducing your friends to a wolf.

Shouyou could talk about his gorgeous eyes, molten gold, slitted like a cat- but he was a wolf. Shouyou smiled faintly, not noticing the glances his friends gave him. Pink spread across the pale cheeks, covering the slight freckles. His black fur that was soft and smooth. Was he attracted to a wolf?

Just maybe he was…

“I promise…”

      But...this was different now. Shouyou couldnt cuddle up to Eita, he couldnt fall asleep next to Eita...Shouyou needed to seperate from Eita. Needed to get over the fact that he couldnt have Semi Eita anymore...

This was one way... __


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll break the blood bond Shouyou..."
> 
> Shouyou spills everything to Tooru. Kuroo shows up and everything goes wrong and Kenma is finally introduced. Shouyou reveals he knows about the vampires but learns more from Kuroo about vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinches bridge of nose.

Shouyou grinned widely as he jumped, spiking Kenjiro's toss listening to the pleasing sound of his spike getting past Satori, eyes sparkling in joy as he threw his arms around the setter, spinning a bit. "Your tosses are always spot on!" He moved back a bit to the back. "One more!" He stared at the red head across from him, eyes focused and started moving before Kenjiro even touched the ball, pouting when the sound of the ball hit the block of Satori's finger tips before he grinned. "Block out Tori." He pulled the skin under his eye down and stuck out his tongue. Ignoring the scoff from the setter beside him he bounced on his toes.

"You've gotten better Shou chan!" He sees both setter and blocker tense as the voice carries through the gym and Shouyou feels his chest constrict in anger and stomach coil pain, Only one person calls him Shou chan. He stares forward, ignoring the other setter in the room, eyes zeroing in as he turned around, staring at Tooru. "You dont know me. You dont know anything about me. _You dont know what i've done_. You only know what Eita has shown you...or told you. Stop calling me Shou chan." He clenched his fists. "I dont want you in here watching me. Go back to Eita." He hissed lightly, the intimidating aura of the 'guess monster' behind Shouyou was more of a calming presence, keeping Shouyou grounded.

He watches Tooru's reaction, a plastic smile perched on his lips and Shouyou interrupts him. "Get that plastic smile off your face." He sees the demeanor of Tooru fall, the corner of his lips twitch a bit. "Mah Shou chan-" "Dont call Shouyou that." He voice of Kenjiro and the presence of him to Shouyous side made Shouyou relax just a bit more.

"I just want to get along with you. Is that so hard to believe? I mean you're friends with Iwa chan." Shouyou leans back against Satori's chest. "Thats because Iwaizumi is not fake like you." He sees the slight flinch and his heart stops in guilt for a second.

"The way you look at Eita...the way you look at him. Is the way i use to look at him in high school, before i dated Kenjiro...he was my world." He doesnt know why hes spilling all of this to Eita's boyfriend. "Full of love and something softer, something too soft." Shouyou looks down, letting arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his own. "Like he is the best thing in the world, the only thing that's worth living for, something that...something that you cant explain in words." He sighs. "Seeing the way he looks back at you, a soft blush on his cheeks, adoration and something more. He doesnt look at me like that." He rubs his eyes softly. "He means the world to me. It looks like he means the world to you, and you are his world."

He shakes his head at the look of disbelief. "You're fake. Your smile is fake unless you're looking at him, its soft and loving. Something i wish i couldve done. I wish i could have confessed. Your facade is annoying. But you're pretty, you're good at flirting and using your good looks to get thing not as expensive, flirt with people, cheat or something. "I dont like you. But you're good for him. You have something i never could." Shouyou breaks out of the hug and leaves the gym, Kenjiro hot on his heels. He hears Satori say something before he leaves just behind him.

Shouyou feels a hand in his and he relaxes, leaning against the other.

"Dont tell anyone what i said."

"Thats what i told Oikawa."

Shouyou grins faintly at Satori bumping him lightly.

\--------

      Shouyou grins as he sits in the back seat with Kenjiro and Satori as Eita drives them back to Shouyou's house, Satori grinning and starting to sing off key to some group thats playing on the radio along with Shouyou. Yelling along as he bounces in his seat, laughing.

As the song changes to something more mellow, Shouyou leans over, snuggling up to the setter, his face pressing against the brunettes shoulder and lacing their fingers back together as he closed his eyes.. "My bed is big enough or we can bring out another mattress and push them together down in the living room and all lay together." Kenjiro hums an agreement and smiles faintly, watching as Shouyou slowly drifts off to sleep against the him. Kenjiro takes the chance, whispering sweet nothings into his jaw and neck, small confessions and words of warnings that he gave others, words of warning that he had spat at a few of people who were getting close to the ginger and he knows Eita is glancing at him from the rearview mirror, grey eyes locked on him every now and then.

      “I still love you Shouyou. Im sorry. I wouldn’t do it again.”

\--------

"He is going to find out soon Shirabu. He is going to find out you're going too hard...falling too deep again. Your greed is going to hurt Shouyou again." They both speak in hushed whispers, careful not to wake the ball of sunshine. "Shirabu. You need to calm down. Shouyou isn't going anywhere anymore. You dont have to leach onto him." Eita scolds, humming as he continues driving, ignoring the glare that was given to him. "Like you arent...weren't attracted to Shouyou."

The reaction he gets from Eita is highly appreciated, a soft pink on his cheeks and a deep grumbling. "He's cute right Semi? His bright grin and soft hair. His skin tastes sweet, like oranges. The first time he kissed me, he tasted like cotton candy, sweet and addicting." Kenjiro leans back in the seat and sighs. Kenjiro wasnt one for sweet foods in public. But he loves the small but expensive foods, the super sweet ones that Tsutomu often brought them. Along with being in the friends, Shouyou will spike any ball that Kenjiro or Eita set for him.

\-------

      The next time he thinks he sees the wolf is in the dream on the ride home and he looks like a human, like Shouyou does. He is tall with black hair that hangs above his right eye and sticks up at the back and side ( major bed head? Do wolves get bed head? This one does apprently. ), his skin is teetering between pale and tan. He has a nice amount of muscle mass, making him seem bigger and taller then he no doubt already is. But his molten gold gaze never falters from Shouyou's own, both giving their all in the staring contest. That it seems Kuroo is winning, Shouyou's eyes are stinging and dry, watering at the feeling, blinking quickly he rubs his eyes.

moan. Their lips curling into a soft smile against each others mouth, its when Shouyou sucks on his tongue does Kuroo pull away for breath, lips automatically placing themselves on his jaw and neck, sucking on his collarbone-

"Shirabu you need to stop! Shouyou will get angry at you if keep pushing people away." Eita hissed at the other while he gently shook the other awake, Shouyou whines as he is shook away, he takes a few minutes to fully awake and he listens to the conversation. Yeah he knows, he knows his best friend is over protective of him. He knows a single glare from the brunette had people leaving, walking further away from Shouyou, sometimes ignoring him and he frowned. He was always known, by everyone. He had been confessed to a few times but Kenjiro was always hanging on him, giving people the impression that they were dating.He puffed his cheeks gently as he pulled away. Kenjiro had even left a hickey once, Shouyou got angry then he yelled at Kenjiro and wore a scarf for a week to hide the spot.

He sits up tiredly before he perks up and scrambles to stand. "Home." He mumbles softly as he moves to unlock the door to get inside. "It's almost dark so we can pull the mattresses down and watch a movie. I’ll make food." He turns around to face the setters. "Come on." He frowns at the shocked looks. "W-What?" He barely hears the whisper. "Kenjiro did you mark him?" Shouyou tenses before he is running inside, past Kenma who jolts up in surprise, back hollowing and tail puffy only to relax when he spots Shouyou running straight into the bathroom and tilts his head to the side, staring straight at the faint butterfly bruise. "Kuroo?" He barely registers to soft woof from outside the bathroom window and he is running all over again, down the stairs to the basement, to the door and out to the black wolf.

  
      "Kuroo! Did you mark me like a human?!" He turns his head, pointing at the noticeable hickey. He can see the wolf trot close and Shouyou rejects the urge to sock him in the snout. Instead he opts to fall silent as he watches the wolf change into a human. Like the one in his dream. His limbs are as muscular as they look in wolf form and god are his eyes beautiful. He admires that, admires how beautiful this wolf became a very attractive human. Shouyou thinks he may be as attractive as Eita is, or Kenjirou for that matter. Both of his friends were quite attractive after all. Shouyou feels his jaw drop, eyes shimmering in curiosity. "Kuroo?" Oh the strangers voice husky and deep, deeper then Shouyou's obviously but maybe as deep as Eita's voice...or Wakatoshi's! "How did you even do it?! Like? I was asleep in the car!"  


      Kuroo laughs and Shouyou is totally smitten. "You named a black wolf that you have never seen before, let alone you didnt even run?" Kuroo murmured and Shouyou pouts at the ignored question.. "Yeah i have a name and ill keep the name you gave me. "I cant believe you almost named me after a color." Human Kuroo was very much like Wolf Kuroo, he liked to nuzzle Shouyou's neck, he likes to nudge his jaw with his nose. "Yeah i left that mark Shouyou." Shouyou flushed from the others laughter, an embarrassing sound leaving his lips and the sound of his name being called bare. "So that kid that likes you would stop rubbing his scent all over you." Shouyou's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Kid? Likes me? Kenjiro?" He listens, head tilting before he shrugs. "Ooh! I used to date him! Eita...Eita is my special someone...i’d do anything for him- Oh yeah! Kenjiro and Eita came over! Come meet them." Shouyou puffed his cheeks as he felt the raven sling an arm around his shoulders, the teasing smirk is still there but his eyes are hard. "I'll meet your friends if you meet my pack. Though you will have to meet them tonight." The small edge in his voice made Shouyou's questions stop.

"I'll meet your friends, but you are introduce me as your...whats the human word for mate....boyfriend." He mumbled.  _ That should keep that Kenjiro guy off. _ Kuroo's chuckled softly and nodded. "So im supposed to introduce you...to my childhood friends as my...uh...boyfr-friend?" Shouyou tries to fight the blush on his cheeks as he unconsciously nuzzles into the wolfs side.  There is NO WAY Kenjiro will accept this, nonetheless. "Then i have to meet your pack?" Can they shift into humans like you?" He murmured softly before he heard a snort. “Only alpha’s can!” Shouyou huffs lightly at the males teasingly.

      Shouyou’s thoughts went back to what he said. ‘Kenjiro still likes me?’ He shook his head quickly.  


  
      “But first, you need to hide those and this…” He motioned to his wolf ears and his tail. 

Shouyou fidgeted once the other nodded, ears almost disappearing into his hair and the tail hiding in his shirt, wrapping around his waist to hide the fluffy tail and Shouyou shakes his head. “There is a random puff in your tshirt.” He lifted his shirt up and sniffles, trying not to marvel at the lean and indeed, muscles stomach before he tilts his head. “Can you hide it better? Or make it disappear? Like your ears?” Shouyou glances up only to back up and drop his shirt. The pink tickling the ravens cheek makes him look away. “Sorry about that.” The feeling of wanting to tough the tanned skin, slide his hands up the others back and stomach before he blinked a few times. "Someone at college tody said i smelled like dog...Ushiwaka did..."  


Kuroo tensed, he knew that name. "Ushijima Wakatoshi? He isnt a good person Shouyou. He's like me." He tilted his head a bit at the warning before he bounced back on his toes. "Ushiwaka? But hes-" "Shouyou dont talk to him..." Kuroo spoke, voice stern. "Eita...Eita's boyfriend hates him." He tilted his head. "I know that Tori and Eita are vampires, Oikawa is also a vampire..." He shrugged a bit before he stops at Kuroo's reaction. "Vampires? Have you...shared your blood with them?" Shouyou cocks his head. "Eita yes i have, he was really sick and asked, it was the only time-" He took a step back at the look. "You can't leave him now, you're...bound by blood. I'm surprised he hasnt changed you also. I'll break it, that blood bound relationship."

"Changed me? Eita wouldnt. Bounded by blood?" He tilted his head before he shook his head a bit. "This makes no sense Kuroo..." He is cut off by soft lips against his own and he slowly melts into the kiss, hands cupping his cheeks and Shouyou pulled him closer, pulling him closer. Pulling back when he got dizzy. "Your kiss...is dizzying." Kuroo's deep chuckled made him grin.

 

"Maybe later you can meet my friends...something...its been a long day im sorry. But ill still meet your pack. When everyone is asleep."

\-------

"Your cat. Kenma. He is not one for dogs...or friends is he?" Shouyou jolts at the voice as he nodded a bit. "I've had him since he was a kitten. He isnt...a normal cat. He is like you but he doesnt change very often!" Shouyou smiles as he watches Kenma try to wiggle away from the clutches of Satori. "I should save him. Kuroo...ill see you in a few hours ok?"

"I promise." It's whispered, carried by the wind and sung into Kuroos ears and he nods, shifting back into a wolf as he rubs against Shouyou's leg lightly before he turns around and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whines


	3. First time...almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjiro will do anything to protect Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback chapter for licy. its ShiraHina its also pretty smutty...ill be adding more of the volleyball date later and the next chapter will be KuroHina with a SemiHina flashback at the end or in the middle. Kuroo's breaking the blood bond soon!

Shouyou watches Kuroo run off before he follows and runs inside to get Kenma from the others hands, the cats eyes wide and meowed as Shouyou cradled him. "Come on Satori. Lets get the mattresses down!" Shouyou bent down, letting Kenma go and following him to pull the matresses and placing them infront of the TV, taking his spot next to Kenjiro and ignoring his heart crack as he pulled Satori down on the other side of Shouyou himself. 

He watches Eita put in a movie. "You didnt...put in a horror movie did you?" He blinked a few times at the other, ignoring the smile and looking into his eyes. "You did..." He huffed, ignoring the ashy blonde boy as he glanced at Satori then at Shouyou. "You dont want to sit next to me?" 

Yes...Shouyou really wanted to sit next to Eita...he wanted to cuddle up to him and fall asleep in his arms like he used to. ( Last Week ). But he couldnt, not matter how much Eita's warmth and protection served him like usual. He bit his lip. "Just for the movie..." He ignores the squeeze of his hand from Kenjiro and crawls over Satori, pouting at the gentle smack on his ass from the older red head. "Pervert." He grumbled, sitting closer to Satori then Eita. 

Shouyou jumped up. "Food. Let me go get food!" He smiles widely, although a bit fake as he bounces to the kitchen, putting the popcorn in and rubs the back of his neck, getting his candy out and drinks and carried it out, going back out to wait for the popcorn to be finished before putting in another one. Shouyou spaces, staring outside at the woods.

Shouyou remembers what it’s like dating Kenjiro, soft touches and blushes. The sassy attitude he gave everyone else, how he ignored Eita’s warnings. 

 

\-------

 

_ Shouyou blinked as he opened the door to reveal the bright grin of Shirabu Kenjiro. “Shiraboo~” He teased lightly, pulling him in gently as he moved to the kitchen, shutting the door and locking it before bouncing into the kitchen. “Cookies are almost done Ken. Want some?” He glanced behind him happily and glanced at the time before hopping on the counter, spreading his legs so the elder to stand between his legs. _

 

_ “Shouyou will you go on a date with me?” Kenjiro murmured softly as long arms wrapped around the Shouyou’s waist gently, lips tapping against Shouyou’s face in small kisses, pulling soft giggles from the smaller male, eyes shut as he gripped his biceps. He was muscular but not as much as Eita...maybe Satori? He giggled lightly, resting their foreheads together. Eita flashed before his eyes and he shook his head a bit before he looked up at the elder, hopping down. _

 

_ He bumped the other’s hip so he moved away as he pulled out the cookies, placing them down to cool before turning around the answer the eagerly awaiting male. “Of course.” He grinned softly, pressing a kiss against Kenjiro’s nose. “Shouyou, i already got tickets to a volleyball game.” He watches the gingers eyes light up at the mention before he feels soft lips against the brunettes jaw, grinning widely. Kenjiro was always so gentle with him, he closed his eyes as the brunette slid his fingers up to his jaw and cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips together. Shouyou’s eyes went wide, shell shocked. _

 

_ It was only their third kiss. _

 

_ They had never kissed each other on the lips, Kenjiro only leaving lip kisses if someone looked at Shouyou too long for his liking. Other then that they were only soft kisses on soft cheeks or on noses. _

 

_ Shouyou melted a bit at the amount of love and softness coming from the kiss. He hummed lightly at the elders kiss before responding shyly with his own kiss and wrapping his arms around Kenjiro’s neck, tip toeing in order to get closer to him, pressing back into the kiss more, feeling himself being walked backwards to a wall and being pressed against it made Shouyou stutter as he pulled away to breath, blushing shyly.  _

 

_ “You…” Shouyou slide a finger against Kenjiro’s bottom lip gently, breathing heavily before he pressed back into another kiss, his hands sliding into his hair gently and shyly licked the others lips, whimpering softly once he felt Kenjiro’s tongue press against his own, sucking on his tongue gently before Shouyou could pull it away gently.  _

 

_ Pulling a hand away Shouyou pressed the stove off before he gripped Kenjiro’s hair, tightly as he sucked on his tongue in retaliation and gripped took the grip on his hips to jump a bit and wrap his legs around his waist. Which he did. Shouyou tilted his head once lips attached to his neck. “No marks, not to dark Ken.” He murmured,allowing Kenjiro to move him back towards the couch, sucking harder on his collarbone, where no doubt he will be able to hide it. Shouyou closed his eyes, mouth opening a bit, soft pants and gasps leaving his mouth. “What time does the game start?” He breathed. “Six Thirty.” Shouyou glanced at the clock. Three Hours. _

 

_ To Kenjiro they were the sweetest things he has ever heard, breathless whimpers and soft breathy moans. “You’re sensitive.” Shouyou forced out a short laugh. “It’s the first time you’ve touched me like this…”  _

 

_ The first time  _ You _ have. That doesnt include the time that Shouyou let Eita drink from him the first year of highschool before Shouyou started dating Kenjiro. _

 

_ Shouyou shuddered, pulling him closer. “More...more Ken more.” He licked his lips, tilting his head more as he felt Kenjiro plop onto the couch, the ginger now straddling the others lap as he let Kenjiro press lasting kisses to his skin. He whimpered, shivering as he felt soft fingers touch his sides, snaking under his shirt and gliding across his stomach. “Soft…” He heard Kenjiro murmur. Shouyou whined lightly as he felt his shirt lifted, tilting his head back.  _

 

_ Shouyou felt so  _ loved  _ during this, the love from Kenjiro, the softness of his touch, almost ticklish but not. The touches were gentle, as if Shouyou would break. “You can touch me more.” He whispered, letting himself be lowered onto the couch, wrapping his arms around the elders neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, biting his lip at the jerk of the others hips against his own. He thanks where ever his parents went with Natsu, that they gave him a dorm for highschool.  _

 

_ “I dont...want to do it today...b-but you can finger me!” He yelped when the other started pulling back. “I’ll let you fuck my thighs.” Shouyou cupped his cheeks as he felt the other setter hum as he pressed soft kisses against his jaw. “I’ll even suck you off!” He bit his bottom lip, knowing he got somewhere when he heard the elder groan. “If you dont...come i’ll suck you off and i’ll swallow. I know we both tested negative for everything.” He whimpered softly as he felt the other move back to hover over him. Shouyou his his hands up the others back, gliding his nails against his back over his shirt as he tangled them in Kenjiro’s hair. “Kenjiro!” He whimpered softly at a hard bite on his neck. “Kenjiro! People will be able to see that!” He huffed but pulled the brunette closer, only a bit angry. “Its ok...only this time.” He gasped as the other slipped Shouyou’s pants off with ease, fingers stroking soft thighs and he bent down, pressing feather light kisses against the muscled thigh. Fuck. He thinks. ‘He isnt going to do what i think he-’ He lets out a cry as he felt the others tongue gently press against his boxers over his hole, causing the ginger to arch his back, shivering as he was stripped the rest of the way. “Ken…” He mumbled softly, keening at the feeling of fingers around his cock along with something  _ wet _ and something  _ warm _ against his hole. He gripped the others hair tightly, shivering at the others movements. _

 

_ Kenjiro slid his tongue against the others hole, gently dipping in a few times before he picked up the other, pushing his legs against his chest so he would have more room. Shouyou cried out, toes curling and back arching as he felt a finger push in along with his tongue.  _ When had he gotten the lube?  _ Shouyou ignored it, whimpering as he was stretched. ‘Will he really last if he doesnt let Kenjiro fuck him?’ Shouyou panted as he added another finger. ‘I’m not ready though…’ _

 

_ The promise must have been enough for Kenjiro because he was giving Shouyou what he wanted, plus some. Shouyou tugged on his hair as he shivered. “Ken im gonna come if you keep that up.” He whimpered before he was flipped on all fours, making it easier by pressing his upper chest against the couch. He knew the affects it had on Kenjiro by the way his breath hitched. Shouyou wiggled his hips and squeaked as he felt lube rubbed against his upper thighs and he closed his eyes a bit, turning his head to watch the others as he stretched. “Babe wait let me...l-let me suck you first.” He shifted, turning around to end up on his knees infront of the other. _

 

_ Opening his mouth as he sucked on the brunette’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he wrapped his lips around the others head, pressing his tongue against the others slit, closing his eyes as he felt fingers tangle in his hair, shivering softly as he slowly took in more, gripping Kenjiro’s hips before rising on his knees as the other fell back to sitting on the couch. Shouyou glanced up at the other, grabbing one of this hands and lacing them together, allowing the other to gently pull his head closer, soft moans and breathless praises leaving Kenjiro’s lips. _

 

_ “Such a good boy Shouyou, being able to take so much of me.” Shouyou squirmed at the praise. “So good for me.” He pulled away a bit as he looked up at the other, saliva trailing down his chin as he crawled back onto the couch, moving back to his original position, watching the other.  _

 

_ “Come on Ken…” Shouyou felt warm hands grip his hips as he looked under him, watching the others cock slide between his thighs. Kenjiro was thick and lengthy, panting softly as he squeezed his thighs together, allowing the other to have some sort of more stimulation. “Tell me when you’re about to come..i-ill suck- fuck- you off.” He pushed his hips back as another one of the brunette’s fingers pressed back inside him. “Ken…” A mantra of the elders name left his lips as Kenjiro curled his fingers and rubbed against his prostate. “Fuck! Ken there!” He whimpered, body shaking as he felt Kenjiro add another finger. Oh god’ Shouyou whimpered. ‘Im so sensitive.’ The bruising grip on his hips slid to his thighs, leaving small bruises on his thighs and hips. Shouyou panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the other boy massage his prostate, shivering, keening and crying. “Ken it feels good please…” He felt the others thrusts speed up and he tensed as he came on the couch. He came untouched. “Shouyou.” He pulled away and moved back to the other, letting the other sit back as he sucked him off, closing his eyes as he felt his nose graze against the others skin, gagging a bit as he pulled off, wiping off his tears before he moved back, placing his hands on the others thighs. _

 

_ Shouyou loves Kenjiro’s skin. Its soft and smooth, something Kenjiro noticed about setters. (Eita and Kenjiro) was that their skin was soft, there hands were smooth. His and Satori’s hands were rough from volleyball but both of the middle blockers skin were smooth.  _

 

_ Kenjiro was beautiful, all of him.  _

 

_ Shouyou’s eyes snapped open as he felt the other pulling him closer, Kenjirou crying out as he came down his throat. Shouyou pulled back, swallowing the semen as he closed his eyes. Four thirty. He shivered as he sat up, wiping his mouth. “Lets take a shower...So we can get ready for the date.” He smiled happily, moving closer to press his lips against Kenjiro only to stop. “You dont like the taste of your cum...thats right.”  _

 

_ Shouyou smiled softly as he hugged the other once he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, giggling softly as he was set down, turning on the water and kicking off the rest of his clothes and stepping inside the warm shower, pulling Kenjiro with him and cleaning them both off. _

 

_ \------- _

 

_ Shouyou giggled softly as he felt himself walk into the arena, already happy and bouncing with the feeling in the gym. “C’mon Ken!” He laced their fingers, tugging the other with. Kenjiro smiled faintly, releasing their hands to wrap his arm around the others waist, pressing a kiss against his cheek.  _

  
_ Kenjiro will protect Shouyou no matter what. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS SHORT THO


End file.
